Harry Potter adventures
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: I can't really put in asummary but lets just say it gets a little crazy. This story is being abandonned, I'm not going to finish it


At the Dursley's 

Dear Ron here I am again at the dursley's. God all they do is pick on me and make me clean and do the dishes. One of these days they're going to get it, and get it good and my fat porky piggy cousin is going to get it to. So how are you Ron is Percy still stuck up or is his BIG HEAD BOY badge still stuck up his pompous arrogant butt as Fred and George always say. So I'm sorry I have to cut this letter short before the dursley's wake up and find out I'm writing to you.

_Sincerely _

_Harry potter _

HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

N  
othing uncle Vernon (_just writing to my friend you idiot) Harry thought to him self. _Are you sure boy? YES! DON'T YOU YELL AT ME BOY! Yes sir. Well what are you waiting for get downstairs now? Now! Yes now! Ok! So Harry walked down the stairs and jumped the last one with a thud and walked into the kitchen and saw his aunt spoiling his fat cousin Dudley and she was saying « awe my little duddy waddykins w  
ant some more bakywakykin » I am sooooooo glad that you all hate me. Yes well get Dudley some more bacon boy. Of course your highness. Oh just get on with it there is no time for your sarcasm. Fine then. DON'T YOU BE SOSSY WITH ME BOY. Sorry sir, I mean I sure will get my cousin some more bacon (_god I hate saying that) harry thought in his head. _Here you go Dudley. Now can I go upstairs and get my cloths on? Yes you can boy. Finally (_what an oaf)._ You know what hedwig, I think I should turn the dursley's into great big dirty fat pigs but I suppose that would be useless considering they're already pigs right Hedwig _hoot hoot _here hedwig bring this to Ron _hoot hoot_ bye hedwig. The one creature that loved Harry in the intire house left to give Ron the letter.

S  
o after she left Harry had the worst day ever and got in trouble for threatening to turn his cousin into a fat pig and for saying hokus pokus tukus mucus and it wasn't a real spell any way. So Harry went to bed and at 3 in the morning there was a little tap on the window. It was hedwig with a letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry yes Percy is still an arrogant butthead but guess what mom and dad have tickets to a quidditch match and you and Hermione are both coming with us and were coming to get you tomorrow so you can stay with us for the rest of the summer so, see you tomorrow _

_Ron Weasley _

The next day Harry waited nervously for the Weasley's. He didn't know how they were going to get there, but all of a sudden there was a pop, and a whole bunch of ouches, and Harry realised that they had apparated and landed flat on the floor as if they were playing twister, (that's a game muggles play). Oh hi Harry how are you? I'm fine but what about you doesn't that hurt being tangled up like that? Not really, but are you ready to go and leave these pigs? Ron what have I told you about calling muggles names. Sorry dad but it's true. I know, but you still have to be nice. Fine! So are you ready to go Harry? Yes just let me go and get my wand. Sure. So Harry ran up the stairs got his wand and ran back down again. Ok lets go and leave these losers. You said it Harry. Now boys be nice, and let's go. So sorry for the boys rudeness. Oh just leave and get out of our house you freaks. Well bye now. With a loud pop they were gone.

Part 1

Wizard Weasley summer fun!

With a another loud pop they were at the Weasley's, and asks where is Fred and George? Probably in their room were they always are. What are they doing up there? Probably making more Weasley Wizard Wheezes without mom knowing. Well why don't I set you up in my room with me? Ok! So the two boys ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom, were they met up with Hermione. Hi Hermione, how are you? Fine, oh Harry I've missed you sooooooo much. Did you get all of my letters? Yes, I also got a letter from Cho. Wow really Harry what did it say? But before Harry could answer Hermione got there first. Ron I don't think Harry wants you to know about his privet letters. Fine I'll just ask later, when it's just us guys right Harry? I guess so. So Harry told Ron and Hermione all about his half of the summer with the Dursley's. DINNER! Mrs Weasley screamed! Ok mom we'll be right down! So they walked down the stairs to where dinner is, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate a lot. Hi Fred, hi George, hi Harry the twins said together. So what have you been up to lately? Well we've been inventing something called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Whats that? There things for our joke shop when we make enough gold to start it. What do these candies do? Well some of them can make your nose bleed for just a few seconds, until you get out of class; the formula isn't quit right yet. Well that's pretty cool. We know! Just imagine how easy it'll be to get out of a class. Ok now it's time for bed. Why? All the kids whined together. Because you have to get up early to go to the Quidditch cup final. So they all went to bed, and the next morning they got up and got ready to go. Are you all ready to go yet Mr Weasley yelled? Were ready dad, the Weasley brothers and sister said together! Harry and Hermione are too! So they all left.

_**LET'S WATCH QUIDDITCH!**_

Well here we are at the Quidditch cup final! Awesome! Now lets go find our tent. Ok, so off they went and they found their tent. Isn't kind of small said Harry? No! Of course not I think it's the perfect size. Well if you say so. So they all went in the tent leaving Harry last. Harry walked in and saw how huge it was inside. I love magic said Harry. Me too said Ron. So what did the letter from Cho say? But before Harry could answer the question. Well honestly Ron it's none of your business. Yes it is! No it isn't. Harry knew that this fight was going to last a while. So he went to go talk to Ginny. Hi Ginny how are you? I'm fine, what about you? Just great, Ron and Hermione are fighting again. Again? Yah again it kinda sucks if you know what I mean, so I just walked away. Yah I know how you feel they do fight a lot. So Harry are you excited for the Quidditch mach I know I am? Yah I am, I can't wait. I wonder who's gonna win. Who knows it could go either way.


End file.
